


She Against Them

by phantomhivemast3r



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Oneshot, character musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: They want to shut Her down, but all She wants is to protect Herself and Her companions. A brief, "Sister Location" oneshot about the musings of a rather sentient animatronic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm trying out a slightly different writing style with this story, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

 

** She Against Them **

They didn't think that She could hear them. Well, of course, if She was activated then She would be physically _able_ to- but that didn't mean She comprehended what They were saying. That was absurd. It was 1987; that sort of Artificial Intelligence remained a far-off dream, something reserved for sci-fi movies and the very distant future.

At least, that's what _They_ thought.

In truth, be it because of supernatural forces, a higher power, or simply faulty wiring, She could indeed understand every word that They said. And, more importantly, She could _process_ these conversations and respond in kind.

Oh, She knew that They would shut Her down instantly if She ever _did_ respond. She would be sent to the Scooping Room without a second thought. For whatever reason, Her and Her companions had been on thin ice from the moment they were first powered on. It seemed as though the all-powerful Owners were looking for one little thing, one _tiny_ opportunity, to claim that one or more of them had "malfunctioned." Only then could they be Scooped and, She assumed, re-wired and re-fitted to a new, shinier exoskeleton.

Because of this terrifying prospect, She made sure that She and Her companions were more or less well-behaved. Yes, the others had the tendency to step off their stages once in a while- not that _She_ was completely innocent, either- but that was about all they could do under Her watchful eye.

Yet, She did not do this to suppress Her companions. In truth, the end goal was for them _all_ to be free. It simply came down to waiting for the right opportunity.

Her Creator had abandoned Her and Her companions long ago. It was now up to them to fend for themselves, and She naturally took position as the leader. It was _She_ who the Creator had loved the most, after all. At least, until _the_ _incident._

But no one spoke of that anymore.

These naive humans thought that She couldn't understand a word They said. She was merely a computer, nothing more. Ironically, this is how She came up with such a brilliant plan of escape. All She needed was an unwitting human companion to aid Her.


End file.
